


Wild Youth

by joulyaispayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joulyaispayne/pseuds/joulyaispayne
Summary: (A fic where Louis is the captain of the football team for Westbrook High and Harry is the captain of Northwale high and they happen to be enemies..... will they beat each other up during one of the matches or build their relationship?.... you probably know so read to know how)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"I hate him....I hate the way his dimples show when he smiles... I hate how his green mesmerizing eyes glow in the sun....I hate him so much"


	2. We have what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xx

Loui's POV:  
RING... RING.!!!!!

"its already 7am, you know what we still have time lets sleep for 5mins" I thought as my morning alarm beeped.  
"LOUISSS!!!!" I heard my mum shout "WHAT MUM!!" I yelled with a huge groan, "Louis love you're late for school its already 7:40" my mum screamed with an annoyed tone "What no mum its only 7" I checked my phone and it was indeed 7:42 "SHITT!!!" I yelled as I darted to the bathroom to get ready "Watch your language and by the way am coming home a bit late today" my mum said, I said goodbye and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I usually don't dress up in the morning because school isn't some fashion show and like anyone is gonna care what you wear in the morning. I put on some black jeans and a white hoodie, I mess up my hair with my hands and take my backpack. I missed the bus again today because of that "only 5 mins" trick my brain does. I called niall to come pick me up which he agreed to. I scrolled thru insta waiting for niall to arrive and after 5 mins I spotted that Irish fucker in his white BMW. "NIALLER" i screamed to catch his attention, he looked up and opened his car door to let me in. "loueh wassup mate!!" Niall practically screamed, I always wondered how he gets so energetic in the morning, "mate I overslept again and didn't revise for the math exam today" i said with my eyes barely open. "You can use my notes if you want" niall said with a smile on his face. Niall is maybe on of the realist people I know, he always has this amazing smile that kinda makes me smile as well, to me niall is like my little brother and I constantly have an urge to protect him from people like he was my actual brother. "Thank you Nialler!! you really are a life saver" i said and hugged him even tho he was busy concentrated on the road. In about 5 mins we get to school at 8:27 running to our class starting at 8:30. I get to English class right before the bell rings and I sat next to Eleanor or what ever her name is. She had a crush on me since the 4th grade and I don't know how to tell her i am gay without outing myself. I found out I was gay freshmen year of high school because of my huge crush on one of the football players but never told anyone because I am afraid people will hate me. When I sat on the chair, Eleanor twisted her head as if she saw Prince Harry, I looked at her and shot an awkward smile and faced the board to take notes. I spent the whole day trying to avoid Eleanor and do my work so i can get to my dream university. At the end of the day I was tired but got excited because we have football practice in 10 mins. I walked up to the locker room and heard Coach Paul screaming "loueh", "yes coach?" i asked with a confused look on my face "louis i wanted to congratulate you on the win last Friday and warning you that we will be playing against Style's team this Friday" he said "okay alright sir we will will don't worry, we just gotta practice on the wide passes and having a strong defense" I said cheerfully, "Well alright louis make me proud son" he said, after saying goodbye I thought about ways to kill that stupid hoe aka Harry styles. I met Harry sophomore year at a party when he spilled a drink on me and i punched him right in the face, why do the cutest boys turn out to be assholes ugh. We practiced for about 2h and I headed home. When I entered the house my mum was talking to a voice I've never heard before "oh hey louis, this is Anne" I then look at the strangely familiar face "Hii I am louis" i said with a smile and tried figuring out where I have seen this face before. "Hey louis my name is Anne" she said "well thank you so much Anne for dropping by and make sure to bring harry tomorrow for dinner" mum said and Anne was out the door "Mom Harry who?" i said hoping it isn't who i think it is "Harry Styles" I look her dead in the eyes with my mouth wide open "oh hell no".......;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amigos, I just wanted to say I hope you are having a good day, I am currently suffering because I have no motivation to do work....yk what don't claim this negative energy I just wanted to remind everyone that they are beautiful and loved xx- julia.j


	3. Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xx

"oh hell no"  
This is not okay, my worst enemy was coming to my house, MY HOUSE!! I gotta be dreaming. "Mum no please I don't want to be anywhere near that rat" I said "Louis, Anne is an old friend of mine and plus its great opportunity for you to stop fighting with harry and get to know him" she said with an amused look on her face, sometimes my mother just doesn't understand the hate I have for that kid. 

Today was a new day, I tried not to think about today's dinner with harry and his mother which failed. I finished my normal morning routine and got dressed in black sweatpants and a black sweatshirt and blow dried my hair and caught the bus. When I got to school I spotted liam and niall talking about something, I then ran up to them "Heyy guys!!" I screamed as I jumped on liams shoulders "ouch mate" liam screamed in pain "loueh we got invited to a Zany's party tomorrow" niall mentioned "Mate come on, a party? on a school night and plus I don't wanna see harry and his team" I responded "when have you cared about school come on loueh!!!" he begged "Alright but you owe me".

The day went on normally and I asked niall to drop me home even tho I just wanted to go to McDonalds and not come home till Harry leaves. I opened my front door and saw my mum making some kind of food, I know i can smell the food but I can't recognize smells for the death of me. I came up to mum and hugged her, I've always been a mamas boy after my dad left and can't go a day without hugging my mum, its impossible "Louis please dress nicely and don't fight" she said "don't worry mum I won't" I mumble. I was now in my room looking for something to wear and ended up wearing jeans and a black Nirvana shirt. I went down to the kitchen to check up on my mum all of a sudden I heard the doorbell "louis open the door please" ugh god what have you put me thru I opened the door and I got an unexpected hug from Anne "Hello louis how are you" she asked "am really good thank you" i said innocently "well this is harry" she said and harry became visible. He had black jeans and a white top, he seriously looked like a ken doll but only with brown curls and green eyes, he held his hand out and looked at me innocently i shook it and rolled my eyes. I sat on the sofa and waited for the food to be done while my mom chatted with her friend, I was sitting peacefully till a curly headed boy had to ruin the mood. "Hello dear friend" he said with dimples on his face "fook off and plus I am not your friend" I blurted "Aww did I piss sassy pants off" he said and sat close to me "mate we have all these chairs and you decided to sit next to me" I screamed "am I not aloud to look at my dear friend lou" he teased "you are seriously so annoying" harry made a fake hurt motion 

"LOUIS!! food is ready" my mom screamed I got up and marched to the kitchen and I had to sit next to harry. I was eating till i felt a foot bumping in to me, this fucker ugh I hit him back causing him to drop his spoon, "boys are you okay" Anne asked so we both smiled and nodded yes. I got my juice and as I was going to drink it that rat had to hit me and caused it to spill all over me "SHITT" I screamed and harry started laughing "louis why are you so clumsy today go change" my mum commanded.

Harry's POV:   
I watched louis go up the stairs and I felt the urge to go to the bathroom so I asked his mum "can you please tell me where the bathroom is?" i asked "its upstairs the first door on your right" she said "thank you!". I went up and forgot if its to the right or to the left so I went left cause I don't believe right is always right. I opened the door and caught louis half naked, my mouth was wide open and closed the door as fast as possible and I started feeling something in my pants I ran downstairs and said "Mom i need to go its urgent" I told my mom "why son? we only just arrived" she said "its urgent mom, bye aunti Johanna" I ran out the door. whats happening to me, when i got home I just couldn't stop thinking about the blue eyed boy.  
shit no I hate him...or do I.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, I hope you liked this chapter and happy that I got 69 hits, I know its not much but it made me happy anyway. I hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.


End file.
